Striking Crimson
by Kyouyaa
Summary: Sometimes he would ask himself why he'd secretly go out at night to buy her some fluff puffs. R&R! 7th


_Time waits for no one _

-The Girl Who Leapt Through Time

* * *

Everyone knew about Mikan Sakura's undying love for fluff puffs. From the day she discovered fluff puffs, she would go to Central Town right after classes and buy herself a box. It's sort of a reward for surviving the entire week at school, she said. Oh yes, she really did like it very much it when the sweetness melted inside her mouth. But being a one star student and a complete failure at math, she can hardly put aside some leftover Rabbits for the sweet. She told herself that she'd do better in math for her fluff puffs. If she did, her star rank will surely increase. Hence, more Rabbit allowance.

Natsume Hyuuga would habitually roll his eyes at her. She could just borrow some Rabbits from Iinchou or Imai.

_Stupid girl_, he thought.

He hated her act of pretending to be a martyr of some sort. From the way he could see it fluff puffs are nothing special. It's a waste of allowance and just extra sugar that can give you diabetes. But knowing the brunette for so long, he knew she was hopeless at these kinds of things. She has a terrible soft spot for sweets and he knew that very well. It made him roll his eyes again.

Sometimes he would ask himself why he'd secretly go out at night to buy her some, and leave it sitting outside of her one star room before he'd go on missions. He never knew why, but watching her smile and savor every bite kept pushing him to do so. There was something about her, something about Mikan, but he would shake his head and avoid thinking about it. Up until now, the girl had no idea where or who the fluff puffs came from but she'd make sure that she doesn't take it for granted. Mikan would raise the box up above her head and look at it like it's some treasure that's been given to her by the gods.

Once, just once, Natsume gave a hint.

Of course, no one knew still of what he was about to do.

That quiet Friday night just before he'd leave the Academy, he bought a box of fluff puffs at Central Town as quickly as he could. Natsume did go straight in front of her doorstep like he always did before, but put something else inside the box. Leaving it where he always left it, he dashed down the hallway and was out of sight in seconds.

* * *

Mikan's hazel eyes softened at the sight of the fluff puffs waiting for her in front the door. To whoever was behind this, may you live a long life and prosper! She bubbly picked it up and went back inside her room.

...

_Wait a second.._

She furrowed her brows at the box she was holding and shook it slightly. Something heavy clattered inside.

_Strange.._

Curious to know about what it was, she did not waste any time and undid the box's pink ribbon as it fell loosely down the floor. The brunette carefully unclasped the box and was so taken aback by what was presented before her. Mikan's mouth hung loose from shock and she stared at it for a good minute. Finally taking a deep breath, she picked it up and held it in her palm as it glinted in the light.

It was bright and striking crimson.

Natsume's alice stone.

_Oh... It was you all along, Natsume.._

* * *

**TOKYO TIMES**

**1 dead, 2 injured**

November 26th, Monday

Gas explosion near Tokyo Tower left 1 dead and 2 injured. The source of the tragic blast is said to be from Natsume Hyuuga's fire alice. Fortunately enough, Tsubasa Andou and Hijiri Youichi, who are believed to be members of the Dangerous Ability Class at the prestigious Alice Academy, reported of the incident early morning of November 26th. According to them, Natsume Hyuuga, their fellow friend, tried to defend them from spiraling bullets from the drug perpetrator they were supposed to hand over to Persona.

But as a result, the drug perpetrator panicked and shot everywhere. An open gas pipe was ignited with Natsume Hyuuga's famous fire alice. Tsubasa Andou and Hijiri Youichi successfully escaped the huge blast, but time ran out for our fire caster. While the whereabouts of the perpetrator is still unknown, the whole Academy grieves the loss of the undoubtedly excellent and noble Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

**A/N:** It's a first for me to write something tragic and dammit I'm so sorry!


End file.
